


Morning After Series Part 1

by CrimsonKnightmare



Series: Morning After [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: A reader insert I wrote on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Who doesn't love pancakes made by a shirtless cowboy?





	Morning After Series Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

(1/3) Jesse McCree

You wake to the warm feeling of morning sunlight filtering through the window on your skin. You slowly sit up and glance around the room in the morning light. Unable to locate Jesse, you climb out of the bed still wearing his button up and socks. Halfway down the hallway the scent of freshly brewed coffee and the sweet smell of pancakes caresses your nose. Slowly making your way to the delightful smell, you end up in the kitchen looking at the bare back of McCree as he continues to busy himself with the task of making breakfast.

“Morning, Pumpkin.” He says softly without turning from the stove. “Coffee’s ready if you want some. Breakfast will be ready in a bit.” He said gesturing to the coffee pot with two mugs already sitting in front of it. You made yourself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table watching McCree work. It never occurred to you to ask if he could cook and it certainly seemed like he could. You took in the view, he was gloriously shirtless dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Certainly, a look you never thought you’d see on the cowboy. His back looked rough and incredibly muscular. It was covered in scars ranging from fading ones to ones that seemed so fresh that it made your heart squeeze to look at them. Jesse turned around carrying two plates loaded with pancakes, busting you ogling.

“Like what you see, hun?” Jesse asked chuckling. A slight blush creeping onto your cheeks. He laid one of the plates in front of you and sat down with his own plate beside you.

“Of course I do.” You muttered looking away from him, your cheeks flaring with heat as memories of the night before filled your head. Jesse watched you amused.

“Thinking about something sinful, are we?” Jesse asked, his tone flirty. You shot him a look, but the color of your cheeks did nothing for you and only caused Jesse to laugh louder. You reached out to playfully smack his arm and he caught your arm in his hand and pulled you to him so that he planted a sticky kiss on your cheek. “Me too.” He said with a devious smile that told you pancakes weren’t the only thing on the menu this morning.

-End


End file.
